The New Coven Of Forks
by Starlit007day
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods. in the events that follow Bella gets turned. 20 years later her and her new coven are back in Forks, working as dance teachers


I do not own Twilight!

...

Prologue

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward spoke the words slowly and precisely as his cold eyes watched my face._

_"You…don't…want me?"_

_"No." he said coldly._

_"Well that changes things." I mumbled._

_"Of course I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." Edward said with no emotion._

_"Don't. Don't do this." I said as pain and numbness began to take over._

_"You're not good for me Bella." I already knew that the words before were a lie that he didn't love me and that I was of no use and wasn't good enough for him._

_"If…that's what you want." I said numbly._

_He nodded and all fell silent._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, is that's not too much."_

_"Anything." I vowed._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Edward ordered as I nodded helplessly._

_"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself for him." he explained._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." he vowed._

_"Don't worry. You're human, your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." it sounded like a joke to me._

_"And your memories?" I asked._

_"Well I won't forget. But my kind, we're very easily distracted."_

_"That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_"Alice isn't coming back." I realized that my best friend left me without saying goodbye like I was useless and replaceable to her as well._

_"No. They are all already gone." Edward said and then I thought of how the family I thought loved me left and realized that none of them loved me and I became even more numb and cold._

_"Goodbye Bella." Edward said._

_"Wait!" I pleaded._

_"Take care of yourself." Edward ordered as he kissed my forehead and disappeared._

_I stood there without movement until I finally was able to force my unmoving legs to walk forward. I walked and walked without end stumbling as I was cut up by vines, thorns, and branches. I was numb and I couldn't feel anything though. Every touch that pressed up against my body seemed to freeze as the pain engulfed me more. I tripped on something and fell to the ground as I laid there unmoving and unresponsive as the rain fell and seemed to drown me away with my lost soul. I laid there for hours it seemed until a cold touch stroked my cheek and I opened my eyes to red eyes burning into mine as they appraised me._

_"Hello my sweet Bella. What are you doing here all alone. Where is Edward? I stopped by the house and nobody seemed to be around." Victoria smiled._

_"They appear to be have been gone for sometime. Why are you all alone?" Laurent asked as he picked me up and I looked into his deep golden eyes as he placed me against the tree and both vampires sat on either side of me._

_"They are all gone." I said with no emotion as Victoria stroked the hair out of my face to reveal scratches, cuts, and bruises and she hissed._

_"We came here to kill you but it looks like you are already dead. Did they decide to attack you and leave you here?" Victoria smiled._

_"They left. I'm of no use and a broken tool that is to be destroyed." I said with zero emotion._

_"They left you here alone for dead." Laurent gasped from shock._

_"Yes. They didn't even stay to say goodbye. They had a choice and chose not to so I guess that love was never with me." my eyes turned dark and my heart began to ice over._

_"Victoria, I know you still wish to kill Bella. As in mate for mate. However I can't take part in this since I was just here as back up against the Cullens. I can't kill her when she is half dead. I'll leave her." he disappeared._

_"As you wish. Thank you." Victoria called after him before turning back to me._

_"Kill me if you wish." she looked at me shocked._

_"You want to die?"_

_"Death has already taken over me. I'm already dead. My heart is no longer alive since it was shattered and then frozen so it could never be put together again. I'm sure you know this feeling." I said as she flinched._

_"I do but I still need to make Edward suffer. He has made you suffer as well as me so it is only fair that he does. I'll have my fun and then grant you your wish of death." Victoria slammed me in the stomach and I went through the tree._

_She started throwing me around and clawing at my skin. After awhile she brought me to the deepest part of the woods and tortured me for days. I was close to death when I heard thundering on the ground and Victoria scream. After that I felt a sharp pain in my neck, arms, legs, and left shoulder. I started to feel countless bites going into me but couldn't move or scream. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria continuously biting me. Victoria's face appeared above mine as she purred in my ear._

_"You will live for eternity until someone kills you. Edward will loose everything he loved about you as you become a vampire. I have bitten you so you will appear to be a threat to other vampires so they won't attack you. The bite has my venom so you will be in more pain than others during your transformation. When you see the Cullens give them a message from me. Tell them 'Not even my fire of hate could melt the ice of bleeding and broken heart of the human'. They'll know what I mean. Goodbye my child. Although you are the cause of James' death, I feel no hate towards you as I have witnessed your own pain. The pain I have felt. Tonight I will die as you are changed. Goodbye my Isabella Maria Ice." Victoria said before she was lifted away and I saw huge wolves appear from the forms of my friends in La Push and start tearing apart Victoria who smiled and let them do as they wished as I closed my eyes and was lifted and then opened them and saw Jacob sobbing along with a few other torn faces._

_"What can we do Sam?" Jacob sobbed._

_"We can't do anything for her." Sam replied._

_"I may be able to help." a voice called from the forest to reveal Laurent._

_"Wait. His eyes are gold and he hasn't stepped on our land" Sam growled as all the boys shook._

_"I'll take her. She can't stay here and she'll need help." Laurent said._

_"No." all the boys growled._

_"Laurent." I reached for him and he smiled as Sam eyed me._

_"Bella?" he asked._

_"I will be a danger. Tell them I died. Tell Charlie I loved him. I must go. Forgive me Jacob." I said as he cried and held me close._

_"Promise to come back one day." he begged._

_"I promise as long as you keep me in your memory." I said as the pain engulfed me and I clenched my jaws as I struggled to stand and everyone gasped as Laurent ran to my side._

_"Forgive me for not coming earlier. I thought you would already have been dead and then I got a call from Victoria telling me to come and get you. She decided to let you live and she wanted to die. She has a letter waiting for me to give to you and only you." Laurent said as he held me up._

_"How can she stand?" Sam asked._

_"I'm not sure. No matter what every human being turned is immediately sent into a burning since of pain that feels like your body is on fire and you are in complete pain and you can't move and all you do is scream. I'm not sure how she can manage." Laurent said as he picked me up bridal style._

_"I'll take care of her. I'll keep her safe since Victoria asked me too." Laurent said._

_"What?" all the boys gasped._

_"I don't know. The letter says it all but I can't read it unless Bella permits it." Laurent said before taking off running as the wind whipped around us._

_We appeared at a cabin somewhere deep in the woods and I saw a high fence cage that held some deer. It looked like a horse farm._

_"I caught those for you when you awake." Laurent said as he sat me down on a bed and sat on the chair beside it._

_"Rest now. I'll never leave you my dearest sister." Laurent said as I closed my eyes and let the pain engulf me._

_I spent 7 days in pain, which I didn't get because the transformation only lasts for 3 days. The entire time I felt Laurent holding my hand and encouraging me to stay strong. I decided at that moment he was going to be like a brother and I would protect him the way he is me. Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse it did. All of it went straight to my heart and I listened as it beat for the last time._

_"Bella? Bella? Please open your eyes and let your brother see a sign you are alright." Laurent begged._

_"Laurent?" I asked and I noticed my voice sounded like bell chimes in a gentle snow as my eyes opened and I saw Laurent who gasped and then looked at me with 'awe'._

_"Bella, your eyes." he picked me up and glided me to a room that has one side covered in mirrors and I gasped._

_Before me was not the Bella I was before. I was taller. Not 5' 4" but 5' 7" and I was paler than usual. I mean paler than any other vampire I had ever seen. I had defined features and I was curvy and my lips were fuller and my face more angular. My hair was longer, down to my lower back and was darker. I was muscular but slender. Every inch of my body was defined and muscle. The thing that surprised me even more than all the scars that were only visible to vampires that were all around my body that was wrapped in torn, muddy, and blood stained clothes, was my eyes. They weren't golden, red, black or any color I had seen in other vampire eyes. The were a almost clear ice blue with red specs in them._

_"My eyes." I said as I touched my face and Laurent nodded._

_"I've never seen anything like them. The red will soon turn gold if you drink animal blood like I have grown accustomed to. I wonder why your eyes are blue. I also would like to know why you were in pain for 7 days instead of 3."_

_"I'm not sure either. It might have had something to do with the extent of my injuries."_

_"Maybe. I wonder if that is it. My you must be thirsty." I noticed a pain in the back of my throat but I couldn't really feel it._

_"I suppose." I shrugged as Laurent smiled at me._

_"You will make one special vampire. Come on." he walked us to the door and then out to the fence that held the deer._

_"Would you like to go first Isabella?" Laurent asked._

_"You can call me Bella and I don't know how." I frowned and he gave me a brotherly hug._

_"Don't worry. I'll help you." he smiled as he dashed over and I watched as he stalked and then lunged at his prey and sucked it dry before smiling at me._

_I jumped over the fence and lunged at the deer. I was surprised at how fast I was and easy it was for me to kill my prey. When I finished off two deer I stood up and wiped off the blood and walked over to Laurent who had been observing._

_"Amazing. How about you clean up and then we try out in the forest." Laurent smiled as we dashed into the house._

_"This is Victoria's room. She called and told me to let you have anything you would like. She also left the letter for you on the bed there." Laurent said and I nodded as he left the room._

_I jumped on the bed and picked up the letter and stared before deciding to open it so I could read it._

_Dearest Isabella Maria Ice,_

_I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I blamed you for all of problems and James's death. While I was torturing you I realized something. Actually a few things. One was that you were strong and wouldn't scream out. You didn't want to let me see you or let anyone know you were hurting. That also shows courage. I remember how you were going to sacrifice yourself for the Cullens and your mother on that night when James tricked you. I apologize for the pain he caused you and I now realized he died because he wanted you dead for his own games just the way I wanted you dead for his death. You are strong and determined. I saw how your heart was frozen before I had even bit you. A dead hurt beats more than yours did. When you would pass out from the pain I heard you sleep talk. You were always going on about how you deserved death and that you were the cause for everyone's problems. I was going to kill you the night before I bit you when you passed out and apologized to me for warning your life and causing you pain. That's when I realized that nothing was your fault. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am so I called Laurent and told him to come and get you because it was my time to die and yours was to live. I told him that you were like a sister to me and no harm was to come to you. He'll protect you and please protect him. You two will be each others family and I am sure that you two will find your loves and make a coven. Forgive me my dear sister but I must go, I have left a silver necklace that I have kept with me since my turn. There is a large heart locket that holds two pictures. The inscriptions in it say 'To protect, to defend, to live for thy siblings' on the back in Italian. I wish for you to live dearest sister. Live the life that I have given you and taken from you at the same time. You will be the leader and caretaker of the coven. All the lives of your family lie with you to hold, protect, love, and defend. Be happy and strong and keep Laurent in line. I love you._

_Your Sister,_

_Victoria_

_I stared at the paper in shock as a sob shook through my body and Laurent appeared in the door way._

_"What's wrong?" he asked worry clear on his face and as I looked into his eyes I saw his past, but not just his past it was his most painful memories and saddest moments._

_"Bella?" he yelled as he reached for me when I gasped and fell off the bed._

_"I think I just found my power." I said and he looked at me curiously._

_"You had a twin sister named Laura, a mother named Holly, and a father named Scott and they were all attacked and killed by a robber and you watched them get killed and the next night you became a vampire and killed the small town." I said and he gasped._

_"How did you know?" he asked._

_"I saw it when I looked into your eyes. I only see the saddest parts of your past and any negative thing." I said._

_"What about the letter?" Laurent asked._

_"You can read it while I change." I dashed over to the corner room and back to the bathroom after I picked out a pair of skinny black jeans and a blue corset styled top and then put on black boots with the golden locket._

_When I changed I came out and saw Laurent dry sobbing and rushed over to him as I embraced him in a sisterly hug and then he spotted the necklace._

_"What are you going to put in it?" he asked._

_"This." I smiled after I found a picture of Laurent and Victoria smiling._

_"But-" I cut him off._

_"No buts it is my locket. I will put a picture of you and me on the other side once my eyes turn more golden." I smiled._

_"Well I suppose we should go hunting." he locked elbows with me and the took off towards the woods with me to his side chasing after our prey._

_After Laurent attacked a bear I smelt the most luring smell I have ever smelt and ran to it. When I got closer it started to smell sickly sweet and repulsive as I stopped and then noticed it was human with his family._

_"Why didn't you attack them?" Laurent asked._

_"I don't know. They smelt fine when they were far away but when I got closer they were repulsive." I backed away._

_"Truly amazing." Laurent laughed as we ran back into the woods and he explained that we would have to move and there is a place set up in Canada._

…...

**_Summary:_**

**_Edward left Bella in the forest alone and as a result she was changed by Victoria. So Laurent and Bella go of travelling around to world to cold places, where they can live. And along the way the find their own Coven. And they all are now musical and can dance. And twenty years later they come back to Forks as dance teachers._**


End file.
